


Dangerous Woman

by HopefulShipper



Series: From Port Charles, With Love [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: Part two of an AU series of one-shots set in 2000-2004. What if Jason had been mentored by Anna or Robert after the accident and become a spy instead of a mobster?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: From Port Charles, With Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761136
Kudos: 4





	Dangerous Woman

[ ](http://imgbox.com/soA9qujs)

(Somethin' About You Makes Me Feel Like A) Dangerous Woman

Elizabeth held her breath. She paused and watched Jason. The tight black t-shirt, gun in each hand. His eyes intent on the paper target downrange from him. She almost had to fan herself. If anyone else remained in the firing range or entire building they all disappeared at the sight of him.

Jason placed his guns down on the counter before him. He pulled his ear protectors off and dropped them around the back of his neck. Jason called back the target to check his work.

"That never gets old," she caterwauled.

"Hi," he acknowledged her presence.

"Hi," Elizabeth approached him.

Jason folded up the paper.

"I am supposed to meet up with my instructor here," Elizabeth revealed. She looked around the room. Looked like they had the range completely to themselves.

"Let's get to it," Jason tipped his head.

"You're my instructor?" she marveled.

He nodded, "For this round."

"Is that allowed?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'm not going to proctor your proficiency test," Jason replied, "You're just practicing."

"What happened to Anna?" she raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Chasing down a lead- you're stuck with me."

"Does that mean you are going to teach me how to shoot with both hands?" she inquired.

"I can't promise anything until I see you shoot," Jason raised an eyebrow, a little mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright," Elizabeth smiled. She pulled out a scrunchy from her pocket. Elizabeth gathered her dark bob into a short ponytail to keep it out of her way.

"Did you bring your weapon?" he asked.

Elizabeth unzipped her hoodie. She stuck her hand in, unclipped her holster, and brought out her 9mm. She held it out to Jason.

He took the gun and inspected it. Jason nodded then turned to put another target paper in.

Elizabeth slipped off the outer garment while surveying the gun options Jason selected. "Can I try one of yours?" she requested.

"Sure, if you put a new magazine in," he agreed, "They're both empty."

Elizabeth removed the old clip from Jason's Glock then retrieved a new one from a box on the counter. She slammed the magazine up.

"Show me what you can do," Jason stepped aside and let Elizabeth into his shooting stall.

Her eyes locked onto the target. She inhaled holding the air as she fired. It knocked her back onto her heels.

Jason took her by her shoulders gently and resettled her in stance. He pulled back slowly. His hands lingered on her shoulders.

Elizabeth angled back to look at him. "Hell of a recoil," she muttered.

"You'll get used to the kick," he promised.

Elizabeth nodded then turned her attention back to the target. She felt his breath on her hair. Elizabeth straightened. How was she supposed to focus when Jason stood so close? Elizabeth inhaled then fired. One. Two. Three more shots.

He let her go.

She set the gun down with the others then spun around and grabbed his face.

Jason tensed at first. Slowly he surrendered into the kiss.

Her hands drifted down to his chest. Elizabeth pressed him up against the partition that separated the shooting stalls.

Jason scooped her up then arched away from the wall so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

The whirl of a machine brought Elizabeth back into reality. She blinked and licked her lips. Elizabeth took off her protective eye-wear.

Jason looked over his shoulder at her as he held onto the call button. "Are you ok?" he unclipped the paper.

She cleared her throat, "Fine."

After looking at the target he handed it to Elizabeth.

She frowned looking at the spread of the holes. Not her best work.

"You'll get better with practice," he promised.

"In time for my proficiency test?" Elizabeth inquired.

"That's what, two weeks away?" Jason's brow furrowed.

She nodded.

"Use a gun you're familiar with for that," he said. Jason brought out a hand grip strengthener from the same box as the ammo. "This might help," he suggested.

"I can't use that in public," Elizabeth protested.

"It'll help strengthen your grip," Jason assured her.

"I'll look like a dork," she objected.

"I use one," he countered.

"Of course you can. No one would think you're a dork," Elizabeth replied, "Not that you care about what people think."

"I care what some people think," he pursed his lips.

She blushed before tipping her head.

Jason dropped the device back into the box. "I want you to try something," he picked up her gun and gave it to her.

"Ok," Elizabeth agreed.

Jason tugged a stopwatch out of his pocket. "Take it apart," he directed.

"You're timing me?" she asked.

Jason nodded, "Starting now."

Elizabeth removed the magazine from her gun and emptied the round from the chamber. Elizabeth let the pieces fall onto the counter.

"Good, now put it back together."

Her hands fumbled a little as she picked up the first few parts, but they steadied as they clicked together.

"Not bad," Jason stopped the stopwatch.

"Can you do better?" she challenged.

Jason shrugged with one shoulder.

"Put your money where your mouth is," Elizabeth traded him the gun for the stopwatch. She clicked the button.

Jason deftly removed the first piece. He wasted no movement as he continued. Even his eyes stayed fixed on the weapon.

Elizabeth mirrored his intense gaze as she watched him. She almost had to fan herself.

The second, the last piece fell to the counter he picked them up one by one and started to put it back together.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she stopped the clock.

He looked at her expectantly.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open when she checked the stopwatch. "That's half my time," she marveled.

"I've got a year or two on you," he said. Jason held the weapon out for her.

She took it and he sent a new target back.

Elizabeth put her ear protection back on, then set her shoulders and feet. She lifted her gun level and aimed. Without missing a beat, Elizabeth blasted away the target. Satisfied, she brought the gun down. Elizabeth pressed the call button. When the target returned, she gave it to Jason.

"Much better- you can tell which gun is yours," Jason noted. The bullets hit tightly near center mass.

"That obvious, huh?" she snorted. Elizabeth stuck her gun back in its holster.

"Congratulations, you just took down your first bad guy," he grinned.

A rose hue graced the top of her checks. She dipped her head, "What next?"

"Your pick," Jason replied.

After a few more rounds, they gathered their things and went to return the guns that belonged in the armory. Elizabeth watched her boyfriend place the different guns into their proper places in one of the many lined cases in the room. "Who does the inventory for this place?" she handed him another weapon.

"It gets assigned to different agents," he replied placing the gun down.

Her eyes drifted to a padded bench beside the case.

"I think that's everything," Jason reached up for the case lid.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and looked him up and down. She pushed him down onto the bench.

"Wow," he exclaimed.

Elizabeth smirked and grabbed the hem of her tank top.

Jason smiled as she slinked over on top of him. He pushed up on his elbows and met her in a scorching lip lock.

"Someone is going to walk in on us," he murmured against her lips.

"Shut up," she silenced him with another kiss.

A puff of air hit her arm as Jason brought down the case lid and brought her out of the daydream. He locked it and slipped the key into his pocket.

"So where are you headed after work?" she questioned.

"Just home," he replied, "Why? You angling for a ride?"

"We're going to the same place anyway," Elizabeth smirked.

"Any excuse for a ride on my bike." Jason teased.

"I did notice you rode it in this morning," she purred.

"I usually do," Jason stated.

"I could drive this time," she offered with a smirk.

"No, you're not getting control of my bike again," he asserted.

"Oh, did I scare big bad Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth teased.

"You drive way too fast," Jason contended.

"Like you've never broken the speed limit before," Elizabeth snorted.

"Not in traffic," he countered.

"Fine, I just might have to buy one for myself," she held her head high.

Jason frowned. He stopped while she walked on ahead. Elizabeth turned around when she felt him tug her back.

"How about I drive us home on the cliff road?" he suggested.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Elizabeth pressed her lips together, "That'll do. For now."

He shook his head.

She laughed.

Jason dipped in and kissed her, "Let's go home."


End file.
